I wanted to think I was the only one
by Meimi132
Summary: Felt inspired by ep 1 of season 3 after I saw it again on E4 today. Specifically the line I took for the title. I've always kinda shipped Erica/Dr Tom, so I wanted to write about it, seeing as there's a definite lack of this pairing & BE fic overall.


"I guess, it's like you said. Some things are really hard to admit, even to yourself - let alone saying them out loud." You say, still feeling despondent.

"Like the fact you were upset to find out that I have other patients?" Dr Tom says, leaning back in his chair.

"I guess, I just assumed because… well… because I wanted to think I was the only one..."

The realisation that you weren't Dr Tom's only patient was crushing. It'd never occurred to you before, that he's a therapist, and all therapists have multiple patients... You could feel the tears welling up. It was too painful. You thought you were special. And now... that was gone. Ethan was gone. You were alone.

"I thought I was special..." you say in little more than a whisper.

You look down, ignoring Dr Tom's gaze. You didn't want to look at him right now, it'd just make you feel worse, more alone, more abandoned. You hear his chair scrape along the floor and before you know it you he's kneeling down next to you, looking directly at you. Your faces are so close now. Closer than you've ever been throughout the entire time you've been with him. You can feel your heartbeat increase. He spins your chair round so your facing him properly.

"You are special." He says in that warm, comforting voice of his, placing his hands on your shoulders, you shudder at his touch. There was no holding back the tears now. You just let them fall. You can see pain in Dr Tom's face, watching the tears roll down your cheeks. Suddenly he pulls you off your chair into his embrace, arms wrapping tightly around you. You're stunned.

"Dr Tom..." You manage to stutter.

"You don't know how special you are Erica." You hear him say softly. His chin leaning on your head. You can feel his warmth all around you. You bury your face in his chest, quietly sobbing, you could smell him. He smelt like his office. Cosy, welcoming, sort of musty, like home. You wrap your arms around him too now, trying to forget the feeling from earlier, just thinking of this, now, and how happy you feel, pressed firmly against Dr Tom.

Time passes, you've stopped crying now, you're just enjoying being close to Dr Tom. The man who's been supporting you for the past 2 years. The man who knows more about you than any man possibly could. You were so grateful for him. You can't think what you would have done without his help, without his move your head to look up at him.

"Thank you." You smile. He smiles back, his big broad smile, his dark eyes were smiling too, the eyes that have stared into your soul. He uncoils an arm from round you and cups your face.

"Thank you." He says back, in a more serious, but still soft voice. You can feel his fingers move, stroking your face ever so gently. He moved his thumb to where your tears had been rolling down your cheeks, you saw a flash of pain across his face for just a second, just before he moved closer to kiss your forehead, just above your right eyebrow. It was so light, so tender, that you weren't even sure it happened. You blinked at him, slightly dazed. He smiled again. He still had his hand on your face, but he slowly moved it down, dragging the tips of his fingers down your jaw line to your chin. Which he began to tilt up, as he did that, he moved his face closer to yours, now you were centimetres apart, you could feel his breath on your lips. Your heart was fluttering wildly now, and you could feel heat rushing to your face, even though you'd wanted this for a while now, it still felt a little weird. But these thoughts left your mind as soon as Dr Tom placed his lips on yours, just lightly, resting them there for a few seconds before pulling back, you moved forward without realising, subconsciously not wanting to break the kiss. This made him chuckle, but complying, he kissed you again, tenderly. You began to kiss back slowly, moving your hands up to the back of his neck, running your fingers through the lower part of his hair. His hands had moved to the small of you back, pulling you in closer. His beard scratched lightly against you as you both moved your lips against each others.

You both broke apart when you heard a door close. You look round to see Dr Naadiah standing there, an extremely stern look on her face.


End file.
